As If It Never Happened
by LoverAfterLife
Summary: Derek and Stiles were together once, until they broke up. Derek finds a girlfriends moves to Arizona and has a baby. But 14 years later he realizes he started the whole thing with Kate but with a different girl. If he goes back to California and he patch the holes with his pack, family and old mate? M for later chapters! Some OCs
1. Daddy? Can we find Stiles?

**Title: **As If It Never Happened.

**Rating:**M for later chapters

**Language: **mild but swearing, extreme smut in later chapters!

**AN: **Its in Derek`s POW, Stiles isnt in the first chapter much so bear with me! Some OC with Derek but not bad, i like it

Review and Rate! thanks! A**nd Thanks to Sarah for betaing me!**

**As If It Never Happened**

* * *

It had been fourteen years since I had last seen Stiles. He looked older, his jaw line defined and he had more of a build. His shoulders were set back more and there was more muscle on his arms, his hair was longer; as if scruffier. It wasn't until that moment did I realize how much I missed his constant incoherent babble. It always filled my house, he made it our home. He always knew what to say no matter how dark the situation could have been. Except he was too tense, it wasn't the Stiles I left. I left. I still hate myself for it, I never deserved him. He was too good of a person for me, sweet, kind, loving, human….. Stiles deserves a normal life, not constantly having to worry about hunters, werewolves, wolfs bane, research or even me. He should have fallen in love with Lydia, the bitch she is, it would have been a normal life.

I stood there with my lips slightly parted in shock staring at Stiles. For how I had yearned for him, to put him in a box and seal it away for all eternity. I started towards him, but he didn't move, like he couldn't even see me. I understood if he was mad but, I missed him. By the time I reached him I was becoming concerned, I reached my hand out towards his cheek, wanting to stroke it lightly. But it seemed that if I touched him he would fade away; too fragile for me. He finally turned his face towards me, picking up his hand and stroking my own cheek, I purred lightly. I basked in the glory of finally having Stiles back, the soft touch of his hand, the- and it was suddenly gone. I opened my eyes to find Stiles vanishing into thin air, only white and purple butterflies in his place. They fluttered away, into the woods dipping in and out of the trees. Then I heard it, a sweet voice. "Derek, Derek wake up" I swiveled on my heels, looking for whoever was saying this. I decided to follow Stiles; I took off at a sprint finding the butterflies easily. "Stiles please, I love you!" I called after him repeatedly, trying all of the nicknames I use to use, hoping to bring him back to me, back where he belongs. Eventually all of the butterflies disappeared; they had brought me to a meadow. The meadow was beautiful, there was purple violets scattered everywhere; Stiles` favorite flower. "Stiles?" I turned around a few times, trying to take it in that he was gone, he slipped right between my fingers. I fell of my knees, on the verge of tears, I punched the ground. "no, no, no Stiles!" I curled up into myself, attempting to keep my insides in. "Derek, get the fuck up now!" I could hear a voice, but it wasn't my Stiles` voice, it was to vial and vicious. I glanced up hoping to find someone I liked, but all I found was my girlfriend Michelle. "Derek Anthony Hale, I`m tired of this shit, get up and take out the garbage."

I woke up to a bag being thrust onto my chest, I didn't want to wake up, I wanted to go back to Stiles, and love him. I peeked out of one eye to find Michelle fuming with anger, "Now Derek" I groaned and rolled over, catching sight of my 14 year old daughter out of my eye, "Thanks for saving me kid." She just smiled and closed her book, she reminded me of Stiles; golden brown hair that flows over her face, big brown eyes, calm, sweet. But she was quiet, something Stiles wasn't. "Sorry Daddy, you were talking about Stiles again, you know mom gets mad." I glanced up at Rachael fast, with fear in my eyes. "Why don't you just leave mom for Stiles? She makes you so upset and I`m tired of you two fighting, it scares me." She curled into herself, clutching her knees to her chest, looking down at her book, she started to fumble with the edge lightly. "Rachy baby come here" I motioned for her to come sit with me, when she did I pulled her into my lap and she set her head on my shoulder. "I`m sorry baby, I know we fight a lot, I, well its hard to explain, I don't think Stiles would ever take me back. Plus he lives in California, where my old house is. I don't know I came here to live with your mother. Anyways I couldn't separate you from her-" She put her hand over my mouth hugging me lightly. "Daddy can we go talk outside, I think there is something you should know." I nodded and got up following my baby, at the last minute I turned around to grab the garbage, I didn't want to listen to the bitch complain.

Rachael had walked pretty far, out of the apartment and down the road to the park. Why I moved here I have no clue. Rachael sat down on one of the swings and I followed suit, having a tough time fitting into one of them. "I think your too big Daddy." I smiled and ruffled her hair, she quickly fixed it, even though she is as beautiful as ever. " Uh it's about mom. I really think we should go to California and live in your other house. Like a lot!" I look at her questionably, it wasn't that bad but what could make my little wolf so scared? "What do you mean baby? What happened? Why are you so scared?" I reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear; it never stayed no matter what she did. "You know how we are werewolves? And how we can`t scar and heal fast?" I nodded my head becoming scared, did this bitch touch my little wolf, and I swear I will kill her. "Well I recently discovered that you can scar wolves if the cut is deep enough…" She stopped talking staring down at her hands fiddling with her hands, I got up quickly running a hand through my hair. I punched the swing set, scaring Rachael. She jumped up quickly and looked as if she was going to cry "I`m so sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to. Please don't leave!" I was trying to keep in touch with my human side, my wolf was furious, he wanted to go and kill whoever hurt his baby. Make them wish they were never born and never lived. Sure Michelle could hurt me I don't care, but she could never hurt my daughter. I could take the insults and the occasional physical abuse but I refuse to sit back and let it happen to my daughter. "What do you mean leave, baby I would never leave you." I fell to my knees at my daughters feet, pulling her to me to rest my head on her stomach. I started to slowly whisper things to her as she ran her fingers through my hair. I got up and kissed her forehead "Come on, let's go pack your things and see what California looks like." I grabbed her hand and led her back home, motioning her to her room when we got inside.

"Michelle! We need to talk!" I screamed into the house, hoping the devil would emerge from her den. I saw her peek her head around the corner coming to stand in the living room with her hands on her hips. "What the fuck do you want Derek? Hmm?" I smiled, this was going to be fun, just letting her down, and about time she felt some pain. "I`m leaving you, Rachael and I are leaving. And remember Stiles? I always loved him more than you." I watched the anger leave her face, she looked broken, I`d finally broken her, knocked her down a few pegs. Unfortunately she regained her composure "I`ll just call the cops and say you kidnapped my daughter." I scoffed, like they would ever even believe the shit that comes out of her mouth. "Really? With your record?" I took a few steps towards her, I watched the fear come back into her face, and she dropped her arms from her waist and just stared at me. "Let`s see there was theft, drug abuse, almost OD, assault, disturbances. May I continue?" I smiled and walked down the hall into our bedroom, well my old bedroom. I grabbed my suitcase and started to pack all of my clothes, it wasn't hard considering I didn't really have much. Most of the stuff was hers; I only grabbed my laptop, my box full of memories from my past and a few trinkets. I walked down the hall into Rachael`s room hoping Michelle wasn't bothering her. To my luck Michelle was downing a bottle of vodka and I wouldn't have to deal with her ever again. "Hey babe got everything. Don't worry about furniture or anything, we can get all of that later." Rachael looked up and smiled at me, for a second I thought I finally saw happiness in her eyes. She never looked happy when she was around Michelle; she was always scared and nervous. I motioned for her to come over; I wrapped my arms around her stroking her hair lightly. I pulled back and looked at Rachael; Stiles would love her they were so alike, he would love having an extra hand with research. Just then I remember about the pack; Issac, Boyd, Erica, my Uncle Peter. I missed them of course I did but I don't know if them missed me.

I decided on driving to California, of course it wouldn't take very long; Arizona to California is pretty short. We had set out right when Rachael was done packing, put everything into the car and set out, finally leaving the hell hole of a place we use to call home. I let Rachael sleep in the car, sure it was a short ride but if my pack missed me she would have to meet a lot of people when we got there.

At about 1 in the morning we made it to Beacon Hills California, I looked over to see Rachael had started to stir. I reached out and grabbed her hand; I started to rub my thumb over the backside of it and I glanced over smiling lightly. "We`re home baby." She smiled at me and sat up straight, stretching from sleeping in a crunched position. I followed the roads I had gone on for years, the same ones I followed when my family was alive, when Stiles` and I were dating, when Uncle Peter and I went out, the roads I know well. I pulled onto the long road that led into my drive way, if you drive far enough you drive right into my yard. I pulled into the drive way to find some familiar cars; a Camaro like mine, a baby blue Jeep, a silver Porsche, and a black Bentley. I knew the owners of the cars; Uncle Peter, Stiles and Scott, Jackson and Lydia. I looked over and smiled at Rachael "Meet our pack baby." We both got out and walked to the door, I raised my hand to knock when the door was flung open.

"Derek?"


	2. Wait What?

Author Notes!

I`m so sorry, I`ve recently hit a wall of no writing for Rachael…. But my best friend got me going on another one, it`s pure smut! Its called _Wrapped up in Too Much Love_Read it! And high school can be a bitch…. And I can`t think of shit to write about… And yes I am almost in every single one write….. haha**! Sorry this is short i promise more for the next chapter and dont forget to leave ideas and R&R!**

**_Previously on As If It Never Happened…._**

At about 1 in the morning we made it to Beacon Hills California, I looked over to see Rachael had started to stir. I reached out and grabbed her hand; I started to rub my thumb over the backside of it and I glanced over smiling lightly. "We`re home baby." She smiled at me and sat up straight, stretching from sleeping in a crunched position. I followed the roads I had gone on for years, the same ones I followed when my family was alive, when Stiles` and I were dating, when Uncle Peter and I went out; the roads I know well. I pulled onto the long road that led into my drive way, if you drive far enough you drive right into my yard. I pulled into the drive way to find some familiar cars; a Camaro like mine, a baby blue Jeep, a silver Porsche, and a black Bentley. I knew the owners of the cars; Uncle Peter, Stiles and Scott, Jackson and Lydia. I looked over and smiled at Rachael "Ready to meet our pack baby?" We both got out and walked to the door, I raised my hand to knock when the door was flung open.

"Derek?"

**Now: In Rachael`s POW**

I stared up at my dad as he knocked on the door, he looked nervous, well a lot more than nervous; more like almost about to collapse into a pile of bones, flesh and blood. He seemed as if he couldn't even move nor talk. Suddenly the door the flown open and I watched him tense, I`ve never seen him like this, he was always the big bad alpha I loved. My dad was a man of no fear and now I`ve watched a much smaller light brown haired male take his breath away. I thought he had no weakness; no Achilles heel. This man was good looking I had to say but I thought my dad was straight, he never mentioned another person; never mind a dude. I knew mom was horrible but I never imagined my dad as someone who could settle down with someone so fragile. This man was skittish, you could tell right away and he must have ADHD, he wouldn't stop talking, he kept going on and on about how mad and upset he was Derek left. Wait my dad left him? Why? He look liked he loved him.

"Stiles?" I heard my dad say, jolting me out of my thoughts, "Shut up and come kiss me" I was throw back, my dad? Kissing a dude that I was unsure about. I glanced behind then to see an older male, he was taller and seemed to understand what was going on. I started to open my mouth but before I could get words out he motioned for me to follow him. I wasn`t afraid I could tell he was a wolf and him and my father had a resemblance. I looked back at my dad and whoever was that, that was eating my dad's mouth currently. I started to walk into the house, when as if I had already known this house I felt a sense of home, like I had lived here for years; as if I belonged here. I turned around and looked at my dad one more time; I shook my head and walked over to the older man. "Um hi." I raised my hand in a gesture to show my submission to him; he was an alpha. I turned my neck to the side; remembering what my dad had taught me. The man puffed out air from his nose and put his hand on my neck, I instantly flinched hoping he wouldn't hurt me, but instead he leaned down and kissed my neck; a sign of acceptance. "Your father taught you well, I`m proud of my nephew." He pulled back and smiled, I looked at him with disbelief in my eyes. "Nephew? You're his uncle?" He chuckled and patted my shoulder pulling me along with him, his hand finally rested on my waist. "There is so much for you to learn my child, so much." This man then did kiss the top of my head and at that moment I realized that maybe we really did belong her; together.

A few gruesome hours later and a lot of family background and explanation I fully understood how the Hale family worked in the past, the new current pack; which I met all of them, and why my dad and Stiles couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Stiles; what a nice name, I like it. Which now of course I doubt they will stop physically raping each other outside of their clothes. Also the feeling that I lived here is true, it's my deceased grandfather and grandmother pulling me in; accepting their grandchild and creating a pack bond. Another thing I learned is that Scott doesn't know how to close the door when he pees and Danny and Jackson have a thing for whipped cream; that I could have spared without seeing.

Later on in the evening, which actually it was now 3 AM, I was tired beyond belief. Alison and Lydia poked and prodded me for hours about my makeup, hair and every aspect of my clothes. Which they want to bring me shopping but that is most certainty not my thing. I finally walked away and found my Great Uncle Peter as I should say, but I just call him Peter. "Hey Peter? I`m really tired is there anywhere I could sleep?" He gave me a quite heartwarming smile and gestured towards the stairs, I followed him until I came to a fancy door. We went inside and I was given a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, I was to lazy to go to my dad`s Camaro and go get my stuff. "Thanks, and thanks for everything Peter." Peter smiled and kissed the top of my head, he rubbed his thumb over my cheek and smiled again "You sleep tight honey"

After Peter left I realized how tired I really was, I attempted to think about everything that happened, but that didn't work. I started to think about Peter and how nice he was, the fact that I was happy my Dad was happy and what this Stiles guy was like. But before I could finish the relaxing feeling of sleep enveloped me into the sweet land of Cloud 9.


End file.
